A Meet and Greet Or so it seems!
by Dakota Ishtar
Summary: Louis Tomlinson's sister is so similar to her older brother. Will Dakota get the chance to know his band mates well? Or very well? Of course there is carrot dropping and spoons. Who wouldn't want to torment her brother and his friends? Dakota totally doesn't want to miss that opportunity. A One Direction humor and romance story!
1. Dakota Tomlinson and Sammy Troonset!

**Dakota Tomlinson:**

Age: 16

Birthday: December 1st

Family:

Joanne Tomlinson is my mother. She is currently in a coma. She can't recover from it.

John Tomlinson is my dad. He has been in a mental rehab ever since my mother went into that coma.

Louis Tomlinson is my amazing brother! He is on tour with his band mates but is coming back tomorrow and will be here for the next sixth months!

Friends:

Sammy Troonset is the best friend in the whole world. She is completly crazy and nerdy like me. She and I have been friends since pre-k. Sammy lives right next to me so she is always at my house and I am always at hers. Samster has been with me through thick and thin and never left my side. Sammy is so thoughtful and careful with what she says. She is so polite to other people. I love her so much!

Face: I have a heart shaped face with gentle curves around my chin and cheek bones. I have blue-gray eyes that are speckled all over with green and brown. A light amount of freckles is spanned out from under my eyes and across my nose. I have tanned skin.

Hair: I have medium brown colored hair that happens to contain natural blonde highlights. My hair is slightly wavy, but when it gets wet it gets quite curly. My hair is slightly laired and comes down to the middle of my back.

_Hey guys! Dakota here! I am so excited for my big bro to come home! His plane is landing tonight so I getta see him soon!_

**Sammy Troonset:**

Age: 16

Birthday: December 2nd

Family:

Jocelyn Troonset is my mom. She is an actress who is often gone for the whole year. In short terms, I rarely see her.

Darren Troonset is my dad. He is my mom's manager so he is also gone for the whole year. Since I don't see my mom much I don't get to see him either.

Donny Troonset is my annoying older brother. He is pursuing a career in rapping so he is constantly trying to get records to sign him on. He is mom's fave so I don't have to see much of him. Not complaining there! :)

Friends:

Dakota Tomlinson is my best friend in the whole world! She is so charismatic. Any one she talks to is so nice too her. She can get people to do almost anything she wants. Dakota is also extremely smart! She is top in the year and always get perfect grades! Even in gym which is where most people fall down. Kotey (her nickname) is extremely organized and if she ever forgets anything the world will probably end! I love Dakota so much and I just know we will be friends forever!

Face: I have a heart shaped face that everyone says fits me so nicely. My eyes are a bright grass green that are speckled with blue and gray. Which is sorta the opposite of Dakota. I have freckles only on my nose. I have a nice tan going.

Hair: I have white blonde colored hair that contains natural brown highlights. My hair is slightly curly but is a mass of curls when it gets wet. My hair isn't layered and comes down to my elbows.

_How's it going my homies? Samster speaking or rather tweeting! Kotey's big bro is coming home! Haven't seen him in forever and can't wait to see him! 'Slater!_


	2. Louis is back? Apparently!

Today is the day my brother Louis comes home! Good thing? I haven't seen him in about a year. Another good thing? He is staying for six whole months! Potentially bad thing? His band mates are coming too. Even worse potentially bad thing? They are all boys! That means lots of flirting! Very bad thing? Sammy is sleeping over! I don't mean to sound harsh but a lot of boys fall for Sammy. I'm afraid that's going to happen with Louis's band mates. And I don't want a snogging fest in my flat. Sad thing? I don't know when my brother is coming home. I know it's today, but I do not know the exact time. Amazing thing? With a bit (actually a lot) of Sammy's help I got my flat clean. While waiting Samster and I decided to play some board games.

" Kotey! Let's play Life!"

" Alright Samster but I'm the red car (Bet no one can guess why I picked that color.)" Sammy agreed and we got started. Nothing really interesting happened until I had my daughter.

" I think I shall name my daughter Louis!"

" Kotey, Louis is a boy name."

" I know!"

" Let's just hope he - I mean she doesn't turn out like your brother." After a couple of turns Sammy got her own kid. Sammy didn't know what gender to make it so she made it an it.

" Alright Dakota! Are you ready to see my kid?"

" Should I be scared or happy that you became pregnant nine months ago?"

" Say hello to my baby." Sammy pulled out a green person who was covered in sharpie.

" WHAT IS THAT?"

" It isn't a that, it is an it! Can't you see that I couldn't decide the gender so it turned out both?"

" Sammy what is that?" I asked pointing to something on the its chest.

" That is its ummmm... you know... things!"

" YOU PERVERT!" We quickly got bored of life and began to play Monopoly. Let's just say it ended in a similar fashion. At this time it was around ten p.m. so we decided to go to bed. After having a minor cat fight on the stairs about who had to sleep near the window, we headed up to my room. My room had lime green walls with posters completly covering one wall and pictures of my friends and family covering the next. My posters were mainly this new band called One Direction and of Taylor Lautner. Sammy and I plopped on the bed soon passing out. At about 3 a.m. a buzzing noise filled the room. Following shortly after was the song What Makes You Beautiful. That meant I got a text message. Who would be texting me at three at night? The who was my brother.

_Hey sis! Superman is outside and it is freezing. You so wanna let him in and give him carrots! So go do it! - Louis :)_

Oh. So my brother was outside. I think for waking me up at three in the morning I should leave him out there. Oh yes, that will be sweet revenge. I slowly fell back to sleep thinking of fun ways to torture my dearest brother even more.

* The next day*

Screaming. Loud screaming. The worst type there was. At least I wasn't the only one awoken by it. Sammy was awake too.

" God Samster! What is that noise?"

" IDK! It's sounds like it's coming from right outside." We popped our heads out of the window and saw my brother screaming 'Dakota! GET UP NOW AND LET ME IN!' Not the prettiest sight as he had been there all morning but whatever. Suddenly I got an evil idea. I pulled mine and Sammy's head out from the window.

" Sammy, let's drop a bag of carrots on Louis' head." She nodded in agreement and I pulled a bag of carrots out from my nightstand. I opened the window and dropped it out. Promptly after words, I screamed ' OI!' Louis chose a good time to look up because a bag of his favorite food hit him on the head.


End file.
